totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob
Rob, labeled as The Fat Jerk, was a contestant in Total Drama World and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama World Chapter One - Rob was chosen to be on the Crushing Explorers team. They lost after being unable to get all six people up the Eiffel tower. Rob allied with Keyana and George, and forced Charles, to vote out Sally. Chapter Two - Rob and George had to stay behind during the challenge due to their weight. The Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Three - Rob threw food and drinks at Charles during the Crushing Explorers' dinner. The Crushing Explorers won. Chapter Four - On the plane, Rob was stuffing Charles with dirty underwear, presumably Rob's. Jessica and Charles got revenge by shaving Rob's head, filling his shoes with whipped cream, writing swears on his head, and putting Keyana's bra on him. The Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Five - In the prank wars, Rob's suitcases had been thrown out of a window. While stranded in Australia, he fought with Charles, which resulted in boxing (thanks to George). The Crushing Explorers lost and Rob and Keyana voted for George. In the tie breaker between Rob and George, Rob got the green rock, symbolizing safety. Chapter Six - Rob won the challenge, guaranteeing his safety. Rob got into a fight with Jillian (and Charles), but he voted for Charles. Chapter Seven - Rob, much to the annoyance of Keyana, threw out his letters from home. Rob struggled with the challenge. He voted for Charles, but was also the bottom two. Chapter Eight - Rob mocked Jessica and Charles, as Jessica was sad about Charles' elimination. At the beach, Rob found a clue to a hidden immunity idol. He voted for Keyana, his former ally. Chapter Nine - Rob found the idol. All the girls voted for him, but the idol saved him. He voted for Britanny. Chapter Ten - Rob felt very confident in winning. He was the first to lose the challenge. Jessica and Keyana voted him out for all the horrible things he'd done. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Nalyd told Rob he was a loser because he almost won Total Drama World, but didn't. Rob laughed when he heard about "Chicken". Rob took lead of the Losing Losers. He determined it would be smart not to have everyone jump because people would probably get hurt, and decided that if just five people jumped they'd win. Rob voted for Hank, but ended up being the first person voted off. Alliance(s) Total Drama World Rob is in an alliance with George and Keyana. Background Rob doesn't care about his weight problem at all, and never has. He likes to feel large and in charge. Rob's friends are sickened by Rob being able to eat more than all of them combined, even though he only has a few friends. Rob's parents are very wealthy, so they spoiled him. Despite being wealthy, they have no class. Trivia Total Drama World *Rob is an edit of the Camp TV design of Owen. *Rob received eleven votes, more than any other TDW contestant. *Rob has ketchup and other sauce stains on his shirt. Total Drama Losers *Rob is the highest ranking contestant to compete. *Rob received ten votes. *Rob was the first leader of the Losing Losers, and was replaced by Elvis after being voted off. *Rob is one of five returning contestants to get a lower ranking in this season, the others being James, Sally, "The Hobo", and Elvis. Category:Total Drama World Category:Total Drama Losers